La dama de las tinieblas
by Tximeletta
Summary: El equipo Avatar decide descansar en un pueblo aparentemente tranquilo, lo que no saben es que se verán envueltos en sucesos escalofriantes y misteriosos. ¿Conseguirán descubrir la verdad y liberar a los pueblerinos de la maldición que se cierne sobre ellos?


**Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente, pero por si acaso quiero recordar que Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Solo escribo para que los lectores disfruten con la historia.**

 **También debo decir que este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Monstruos en la sopa" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 _ **Notas de autora: Es la primera vez que me presento a un concurso de fics sobre el universo Avatar y la verdad es que me hace ilusión. El reto y las condiciones del mismo me han servido de excusa para escribir algo diferente, utilizando a la criatura que se me asignó: "Una bruja" y que espero haberla introducido adecuadamente en la historia. Dejando el reto de lado cualquier lector o lectora es bienvenido/a a comentar el fic para preguntarme cualquier duda o para dar su opinión. Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, espero que disfrutéis con la historia tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirla e imaginarla ;)**_

 **La dama de las tinieblas**

Sokka estiró sus piernas soltando un largo quejido, quería llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros. Llevaban más de cuatro días seguidos viajando sin parar en ningún pueblo, sólo descansaban dos o tres veces por día en medio de algún bosque o claro. Sus provisiones comenzaban a escasear, así como aumentaban las riñas entre ellos a causa del cansancio y el poco espacio.

Toph levantó la mano agarrando una bolsa de tela llena de objetos y sin girar la cabeza se la lanzó a Sokka.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- le gritó enfadado.

-Estamos hartos de escucharte suspirar, soy ciega, no sorda- Toph mantuvo su postura mostrándose tranquila, a diferencia del tono empleado.

-Es que estoy agotado, deberíamos parar en algún poblado- aprovechó para repetir lo que llevaba proponiendo un buen rato.

-No eres el único, Appa nos ha cargado durante todo el viaje, seguro que está más cansado que tú.- Aang lo miró sin cambiar de expresión.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sokka, necesito sentir de nuevo la tierra bajo mis pies, esto es una pesadilla.

-Calmaos, chicos. Quizás deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. ¿Tú qué opinas, Aang?- Katara, que hasta hacía un momento había estado sentada junto a Toph y Sokka, se desplazó situándose cerca del pequeño monje, con una mirada casi suplicante.

Aang al escuchar su nombre la miró de inmediato perdiéndose en sus ojos. No había asimilado sus palabras pero sabía interpretar a la perfección aquella mirada. Se inclinó un poco hacia la cabeza del bisonte volador y le habló con ternura.

-¿Qué te parece, amigo? ¿Hacemos una paradita?- Appa gruñó con fuerza y se impulsó aumentando la velocidad y provocando que todos se agarraran con fuerza para no caerse.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un pueblecillo casi oculto entre las montañas. Era perfecto para defenderse de cualquier ataque, estaba estratégicamente rodeado de grandes rocas. Parecía sencillo y tranquilo, el lugar idóneo donde estirar las piernas unos días. Comenzaba a anochecer así que debían darse prisa.

Buscaron un lugar adecuado y cercano al pueblo para dejar a Momo y Appa ocultos en una cueva. No querían llamar la atención ni que los reconociesen, por eso, todos buscaron entre sus equipajes ropa característica del reino de la tierra.

Aang se pasó unos cuantos minutos acariciando la cabeza de su amigo peludo y después dejó en un rincón un montón de fruta. Iría cada día a visitarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de dejarlos solos. En cuanto le explicó a Appa que debía racionar la comida se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Toph.

-No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar...- se dirigió a él con un tono burlón. Aang la miró fijamente. No iba a picar.

-Sabéis que no me gusta dejarlos solos- contestó firme. Aunque de todos los lugares en los que habían dejado a sus compañeros aquel parecía el más seguro.

-¡Venga ya, pequeño saltamontes! No les pasará nada- se acercó a él dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Aang se ajustó la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba atada a un costado antes de que Toph lo obligara a caminar hacia fuera.

Se dejó guiar, no había notado diferencias en Toph ya que ella usualmente vestía con un traje verde con tonos dorados y solo se había deshecho de algunos complementos para volverlo más simple. Sin embargo, cuando salió fuera y se encontró con los dos hermanos enzarzados en una de sus peleas, le chocó bastante ver aquellos colores en ellos.

-No puedes llevar el Boomerang, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- le dijo Katara enfadada. Había dejado de intentar quitárselo por la fuerza.

-La que no lo entiende eres tú. Este precioso objeto forma parte de mis… esto… eh… ¡es una extensión de mi cuerpo! Así que tengo que llevarlo conmigo. –sonrió triunfante.

Katara se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aang y caminó hacia él.

-Aang, tú también crees que no debería llevarlo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó esperando que le diera la razón. Pero él parecía absorto en otra cosa. Miraba atentamente sus atuendos: Un vestido con un pequeño cruce en la parte de arriba y unas mangas anchas acabadas en una franja amarilla. Tenía tonos muy claros que se ajustaban a ella a la perfección. Sokka, en cambio, llevaba una especie de túnica verde oscura y bajo ella un traje largo de una sola pieza que se ataba a un costado a modo de bata.

-¿Eh? Emm, si, Sokka, sería mejor que lo dejaras aquí. –su amigo gruñó con fuerza decepcionado de que le diera la razón a su hermana y refunfuñó durante un buen rato hasta dejarlo junto a Appa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perderlo de vista! Y ten cuidado de no aplastarlo- se quejó. Appa, cansado de que diera vueltas a su alrededor y le dirigiera palabras que no sonaban demasiado bien, cogió aire y lo expulsó contra él para alejarlo de la cueva.

-Vamos, Sokka, está anocheciendo y tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche- le gritó Katara para que dejara de hacer el tonto. Después se acercó hasta Aang quitándole el sombrero con forma de cazuela de la cabeza. –Así mejor.- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al Avatar que la observaba sorprendido y hacía esfuerzos por no sonrojarse.

* * *

En cuanto cogieron lo necesario se adentraron en el pueblo extrañándose de no encontrar a nadie en las calles. Aún había algo de luz gracias a los farolillos que le daban un toque fantástico. Sin embargo, por mucho que preguntaban en los hostales, los pocos que se dignaban a hablar con ellos les decían que estaban completos y el resto apagaban las luces para simular que no estaban dentro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Toda esta gente está actuando muy raro- dijo Aang preocupado. No entendía si formaba parte de las costumbres del lugar pero sentía que de alguna manera no eran bienvenidos.

-¡Son unos maleducados! Si supieran que están cerrando la puerta en las narices al mismísimo Avatar… nos rogarían que nos quedáramos en sus casas.- soltó Sokka dibujando círculos en el suelo con el pie. Toph dio un leve pisotón alzando un cacho de roca bajo los pies de Sokka haciendo que ésta le diera en la barbilla y echara su cabeza hacia atrás del rebote. Era una forma bastante característica de indicarle que debía cerrar el pico. Sokka se acarició continuamente la zona dolorida esperando que el picor cesara cuando unas voces se dirigieron a ellos.

-No podéis estar en la calle, niños. –les advirtieron unos guardias en tono serio y algo amenazador. –Idos a casa.

-Disculpe, señor, pero nosotros no vivimos aquí y no hay ninguna habitación disponible en los hostales, así que… -el soldado no permitió que Katara siguiera hablando e hizo que parara en seco cuando la apuntó con su lanza. Aang, Toph y Sokka se tensaron al instante adoptando una postura de combate.

-¡Así que estabais aquí!- una puerta decorada con grabados de madera se abrió dando paso a una joven con el pelo castaño por los hombros, adornado con una diadema amarilla. Llevaba un vestido largo y ligero. Se acercó un poco hasta ellos agarrando rápidamente la mano de Sokka, que era a quien tenía más cerca. –Os he estado buscando, pensaba que os habíais perdido. –dijo ocultando su nerviosismo. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos dubitativos pero la chica se excusó diciéndoles que Sokka era su primo y los demás unos amigos que habían ido a visitarla. Finalmente, unas pocas explicaciones bastaron para dejar que se los llevara a su casa y el equipo Avatar tampoco se opuso en seguirla.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en medio del salón. Se miraban continuamente pero ninguno se ofrecía voluntario para hablar hasta que todos fijaron sus ojos en Aang indicándole que debía ser él quien lo hiciera.

-Esto… gracias por lo de hace un momento.- La chica se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba después de haber colocado en la mesa tres platos llenos de comida. Había patatas rellenas de setas y verduras variadas, algunas brochetas precalentadas y una especie de puré con color extraño. Aang se quedó unos instantes observando la comida y notando el enorme agujero que tenía en la tripa, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

-No ha sido nada, esos guardias son unos fanfarrones. Por cierto, me llamo Fiura, ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué os trae por aquí a estas horas? Es un poco tarde. –estiró su tenedor hacia uno de los platos para acercarse una patata rellena a la boca. Después les hizo señas para que ellos también comieran algo. Sokka no esperó un segundo más y tampoco quiso reprimir sus ganas de saciarse.

-Nos hemos aburrido de viajar y queríamos descansar en el primer sitio que encontráramos- contestó Toph directa y sin pensárselo dos veces. Katara le dio una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa.

-Lo que quiere decir mi amiga es que hace poco nos hemos decidido a hacer un pequeño viaje y no teníamos donde pasar la noche, así que nos acercamos a los hostales de este pueblo a preguntar- explicó en lugar de Toph, después, Aang le tomó el relevo.

-Pero por algún motivo la gente parece asustarse cuando nos ve- bajó la mirada pensativo hasta que Fiura le contestó.

-Ah, eso… bueno, tiene una explicación. –sin embargo, no les quiso contar nada hasta que terminaran de cenar, así que se dedicaron a hablar un poco para conocerse mejor. Antes de que se fueran a dormir les contó el motivo de que los pueblerinos actuaran así. –Bueno, veréis, hay una leyenda acerca de una bruja. Dicen que es una mujer despiadada que secuestra a los niños durante la noche. Es por eso que al atardecer todos regresan a sus casas y no está permitido estar en la calle a altas horas de la noche, los guardias se encargan de que todo esté en orden.

Toph aprovechó la pausa para preguntar -¿y ese rumor es real?-

Fiura tardó un poco en contestar –no lo sabemos pero hace tres o cuatro años desaparecieron bastantes niños por estas fechas, es por eso que los habitantes toman tantas precauciones.- Sokka suspiró, aquellas historias de horror le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina y sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a Toph, quien se planteaba si arrearle un puñetazo en aquel momento o esperar un rato más. Tal y como se temían la historia no acababa ahí y habría deseado no escuchar la última parte. –Sin embargo, el año pasado, Yaki, uno de mis amigos, trató de seguir el rastro de su hermana pequeña cuando vio que no estaba en su habitación. La encontró tendida en el suelo y no respondía a su nombre, pero seguía con vida. El curandero dijo que la bruja le había lanzado la misma maldición que a los niños de hacía años, y Yaki aseguró haber visto a alguien adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque justo después de encontrar el cuerpo de su hermana.

Katara rodeó el brazo izquierdo de Aang, algo no andaba bien allí, quizás había sido un error parar, pero si a aquellas personas les estaban acechando esa clase de sucesos tenebrosos debían ayudarlos a encontrar una solución. Seguro que todo tenía una explicación. Fiura contestó cada pregunta que le hicieron relacionada con el rumor.

Sokka, intranquilo, se abrazó a Aang para poder conciliar el sueño, no podía quitarse todo aquello de la cabeza y además su hermana y Toph estaban en otra habitación aparte. La casa era pequeña y hogareña pero aún así no acababa de sentirse seguro allí, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse quejado durante el viaje. La próxima vez lo pensaría mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sokka se levantó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla. Se asustó aún más cuando no encontró a nadie en la casa, por un momento pensó que se habían ido sin él y todo a su alrededor se derrumbó. Justo entonces, vio una de las mochilas de su hermana y se tranquilizó, seguramente estarían por el pueblo. Además, conociendo a Aang y Katara estarían buscando información sobre lo ocurrido para tratar de ayudar a aquellas personas.

Cogió un par de manzanas del frutero y salió por la puerta trasera evitando encontrarse con la gente del pueblo. Se acercó hasta un pequeño lago no muy lejos que había visto la tarde anterior desde el lomo de Appa, se tumbó en el suelo y observó el cielo atentamente. Él también estaba preocupado por los rumores y no podía parar de darle vueltas.

Sus pestañas comenzaron a pesarle y acabaron cerrándose lentamente sin dejarle conciliar el sueño. Unos instantes después escuchó como alguien se acercaba a él de forma ruidosa y graciosa. Por la forma de andar sabía que no podía ser Aang, ya que era ligero como el aire hasta cuando corría. También descartó la posibilidad de que fuera Toph, ella podía acercarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin hacer ruido, además no era propio de ella. Así que debía ser su hermana. Esperó hasta que Katara estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que alzar la voz.

-Te he escuchado acercarte a kilómetros, ¿vienes a disculparte por lo del boomerang?- sintió como tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué boomerang?- Sokka se levantó de golpe sorprendido. Aquella voz le sonaba pero no era de Katara, sino de Fiura. Sokka se quedó con la boca abierta un buen rato observando como la chica sonreía a causa de su reacción. –ahora tendrás que contarme la historia.

-Pensaba que eras Katara- le admitió volviendo a tumbarse. –Lo del boomerang fue una riña que tuvimos hace poco, nada importante. –Fiura no insistió, más bien imitó los pasos de Sokka tumbándose junto a él y manteniéndose en silencio un buen rato.

-Supongo que es normal entre hermanos- soltó después. Sokka se vio con la necesidad de preguntarle varias cosas, el tono que había empleado no le parecía muy usual, pero no le hizo falta porque fue ella quien siguió hablando. –yo también tuve un hermano pequeño.

Esta vez pudo notar un tono triste y angustioso aunque no parecía que fuera a romper a llorar, giró la cabeza para observar su cara mientras hablaba. –Y… ¿qué le paso?

-Bueno, fue hace cinco años. Mis padres murieron en uno de sus viajes y nos quedamos solos, y, aunque los vecinos se portaron muy bien con nosotros me tuve que encargar de todo. Un día, mi hermano no volvió a la hora que solía llegar a casa, así que salí a buscarlo y como me dijeron que se había adentrado en el bosque miré por todas partes pero nunca conseguí encontrarlo.

-Vaya… es una historia muy triste.- Fiura se estiró y se levantó de golpe preparándose para volver al pueblo, aun tenía varios recados que hacer.

-Oye, qué dices, ¿me acompañas a terminar la compra?- Sokka asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo. En cuanto entraron se encontraron con un gran tumulto de gente cerca de la entrada de una de las casas. Consiguieron hacerse hueco entre la gente para observar lo que ocurría. Allí estaban también Aang y Katara con cara horrorizada. En el centro una madre abrazaba histérica a su hija que parecía muerta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía respirando con normalidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó a Katara cuando logró acercarse a ella. Su hermana hizo esfuerzos para que sus palabras salieran con normalidad pero le costó mucho.

-Parece ser que anoche se llevaron a esta pequeña y unos leñadores la acaban de encontrar en el bosque. Sus padres la han estado buscando por todas partes en el pueblo. ¡Ha vuelto a ocurrir, Sokka! ¡La leyenda es real!- Sokka agarró a Katara de los hombros indicándole que se tranquilizara aunque ni él mismo podía hacerlo en aquel momento.

Cuando todo se calmó Aang y Fiura ayudaron a los padres de la chiquilla a llevar su cuerpo a la choza del curandero quien repitió las mismas palabras que Fiura les había contado la noche anterior.

El día acababa y Sokka podía sentir el miedo con claridad, por muchas vueltas que daba no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo la ventana de su habitación se abrió de golpe a causa del viento. Pegó un bote y se levantó seguido del suelo alejándose tanto como pudo de ella. Miró a Aang, quien seguía roncando, no entendía como aquel golpe no lo había despertado. Por un momento pensó en avisar a Katara hasta que recordó las palabras amenazadoras de Toph y lo que le haría si las despertaba durante la noche. Así que se decidió por salir al salón y mirar si Fiura estaba despierta, aún era temprano y quizás hablar con ella lo tranquilizaba.

Caminó en silencio hacia el salón pasando por la habitación vacía de la joven. Aquello le dio esperanzas de que pudiera estar levantada pero no la encontró por la casa, entonces, el estómago se le encogió al pensar que algo podía haberle pasado. Se acercó a la entrada encontrándose una hoja seca ante él; estaba convencido de que se había ido.

No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarla. Primero buscó por la zona sur del pueblo sin éxito, después, atraído por varias voces, corrió hasta la parte norte adentrándose un poco en el bosque. Notó como la temperatura descendía y no solo eso, era consciente de que a su alrededor había más presencias de las que podía ver.

No tardó en encontrarse con dos mujeres que sollozaban ante una tercera figura envuelta en ropa vieja y larga. No pudo distinguir muy bien su rostro pero estaba seguro de que en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de otro pequeño, inmóvil. Las mujeres le rogaban una y otra vez que les devolvieran al niño sano y salvo pero la otra persona reía continuamente.

-Este es vuestro castigo. Su egoísmo me lo quitó, ahora, yo os arrebataré a vuestros seres queridos.- fueron sus últimas palabras distorsionadas antes de desaparecer en la penumbra.

* * *

Sokka se pasó gran parte de la noche ayudando a las mujeres a llevar el cuerpo y a hablar de lo sucedido con el curandero. Le daba escalofríos recordar todo y casi había olvidado la razón por la que había acabado en medio del bosque. Cuando regresó a la casa era de día y Fiura preparaba el desayuno, se sorprendió al ver a Sokka tan temprano y con unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- dijo ofreciéndole unas tortitas recién hechas. Sokka se sentó y comenzó a engullirlas.

-Salí a buscarte ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó.

-La vecina me llamó para que la ayudara a ajustar una de sus puertas, el marco estaba a punto de desprenderse a causa del viento. –Fiura se preocupó al darse cuenta de que Sokka no le estaba prestando atención, debía ocurrirle algo. -¿estás bien?

Se sobresaltó un poco pero prefirió compartir con ella lo que había sucedido, tarde o temprano todo el pueblo se enteraría y volverían a alarmarse. Fiura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, hasta ella había empezado a temer que el rumor fuera real.

Después de que consiguiera mantener una conversación algo fluida con Sokka, le dejó que se fuera a dormir al tiempo que se encargaba de contar lo ocurrido a los demás y daban varias vueltas por el pueblo tratando de conseguir más información.

* * *

Cuando Sokka despertó tras haber dormido unas cuantas horas se encontró a todos sus amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Tomó asiento invitándoles a que continuaran con lo que estaban hablando antes de que él los interrumpiera.

-Hemos decidido estar alerta esta noche, ya han atacado dos días seguidos el pueblo así que es muy posible que hoy también vuelva a aparecer esa extraña mujer. –le explicó Katara con expresión triste, era evidente que como al resto, todo aquello le estaba afectando mucho.

-Además, hoy es luna llena, y según he escuchado, es el día en el que los poderes de la bruja aumentan considerablemente. Por eso la leyenda habla de esta época del año- añadió Fiura. Aang, Katara y Sokka la miraron interrogantes.

-¿Eso no pasaba solo con los maestros del agua?- dijo Aang.

-No, si lo pensáis bien ya ha habido varios ataques y estos días son próximos a la luna llena, igual que hace tres años.- explicó.

-Entonces esperaremos a que venga y le daremos una lección. –soltó Toph convencida de que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Comenzaba a anochecer y ya se habían preparado cogiendo todo lo necesario para aquella noche. Sokka había propuesto llevar a todos los niños a una misma casa y protegerla entre todos, mientras, los guardias se quedarían en la otra parte del pueblo. Tuvieron que contarle a Fiura que sabían luchar y que Toph era maestra de la tierra. Así, ella logró convencer a los guardias de que los dejaran tomar parte en la defensa de los niños.

Su nueva compañera se despidió de ellos indicándoles que tomaran sus posiciones mientras ella se acercaba a la zona de los guardias para comprobar que estaban preparados. Fiura salió por la puerta trasera corriendo tanto como podía para volver lo antes posible con sus amigos. Acto seguido, Aang, Katara, Toph y Sokka se situaron en cada esquina de la casa.

Estuvieron un buen rato esperando en las penumbras y nada ocurría. Por un momento pensaron que quizás podría haberles pasado algo o que sus sospechas sobre un nuevo ataque no eran ciertas.

Una gran humareda casi invisible se desplazó hacia el cielo trazando un camino irregular. Hasta que una pequeña explosión la acompañó no se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo bastante lejos de donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, tampoco sabían si aquello podía ser una trampa para hacer que se fueran de allí. Aang trepó hasta situarse en uno de los tejados desde donde podía ver a sus tres compañeros al mismo tiempo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

-Katara y Toph, os quedaréis aquí para aseguraros de que no les ocurre nada a los niños, Sokka y yo iremos allí a ver qué ha pasado- Toph hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras que Katara asentía con la cabeza. Sokka comenzó a correr en dirección a la humareda en cuanto escuchó las indicaciones de Aang, quien se desplazó saltando de tejado en tejado.

Katara y Toph charlaron un rato, aquel silencio las ponía nerviosas, aunque Toph estaba segura de que el enemigo no podría acercarse hasta ellas sin que lo detectara previamente. Sin embargo, un fuerte viento las tiró hacia atrás sorprendiéndolas. No había caído en que si se desplazaba por el aire no podría escucharla.

-Katara, dime que quien nos ha lanzado por los aires ha sido Aang- quiso que su amiga lo confirmara, pero su silencio fue más que suficiente para interpretar lo que ocurría. –Ya veo… entonces está aquí.

-Sí, y no tiene muy buena cara- Katara observó sus ropas rotas y largas. Estaban sucias y flotaban casi transparentes, como si no fueran reales. No era capaz de ver su rostro porque estaba cubierto de pelo largo que únicamente dejaba paso a unos ojos rojos e intensos. Podía percibir el odio en ellos.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar la mujer movió hábilmente ambos brazos lanzándoles varias ráfagas de aire. Katara observó a Toph, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa al no poder predecir sus ataques. Saltó hacia ella para evitar que la ráfaga le diera de lleno en la cara y ambas rodaron por el suelo, dejando que el ataque impactara contra uno de los pilares de la casa que protegían y lo destrozara por completo.

El ruido fue espantoso y provocó que los niños que se encontraban resguardados pegaran unos pequeños grititos. La mujer giró la cabeza hacia el origen de los gritos y comenzó a desplazarse nuevamente. Katara se puso en pie corriendo hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas y recolectando el agua que encontró en unos barriles cerrados. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lo lanzó con intención de congelarle los brazos y piernas y evitar que avanzara pero para su sorpresa, la mujer dio un giro inesperado volviendo a lanzarla por los aires. Toph, desorientada por el golpe, trató de ayudar a Katara pero no consiguió averiguar dónde se encontraba hasta que aterrizó en uno de los tejados y se quedó colgando de él. Se acercó a ella de inmediato pisando con fuerza el suelo para levantar una fina columna cilíndrica de roca y ayudarla a bajar pero entonces un nuevo ataque dirigido a ella la hizo rodar por el suelo lanzándola contra la esquina de una de las casas.

Katara se agarraba como podía a las tablas de madera del tejado. Su cuerpo colgaba a bastante altura y aunque sabía que aquella caída no le causaría heridas demasiado graves, no podía asegurar que fuera a salir ilesa. Vio como Toph caía presa de uno de los ataques de la mujer, y también cómo avanzaba amenazante hasta su compañera para deshacerse de ella. Soltó una de sus manos para convertir las pequeñas gotas de agua almacenada en las tablas húmedas y las lanzó contra ella convertidas en pequeñas flechas punzantes. Algunas de ellas la alcanzaron porque consiguió echarla hacia atrás y desviar su atención. Sin embargo, aquello había provocado que Katara perdiera la poca fuerza y estabilidad que le quedaban para seguir amarrada y cayó esperando el golpe.

Una nueva ráfaga, suave y extrañamente conocida, la posó sobre el suelo lentamente. Después apartó con fuerza a su enemiga. Aang se agachó examinando rápidamente las heridas de Katara, mientras que Sokka ayudaba a Toph a levantarse.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Aang preocupado, se alegraba de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

-Si no llega a ser por su habilidad de flotar le hubiera dado una buena paliza- se quejó Toph rascándose con fuerza la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe pero aún seguía con fuerzas.

-Estamos bien, pero los niños corren peligro- se ocuparía después de curar las pequeñas heridas que tenían, primero debían acabar con todo aquello. La mujer los había dejado de lado para continuar con su propósito.

-La explosión era un accidente sin importancia. Seguro que ha aprovechado que desviaba nuestra atención para venir aquí.- soltó Sokka haciendo un montón de gestos exagerados. Después Aang le dirigió una mirada para que lo acompañara.

-Katara, Toph y tú aseguraos de que nadie sale herido o intenta seguirnos.

-¿Seguiros a dónde?- preguntó sorprendida, no acababa de entender sus intenciones.

-Al bosque, vamos a tratar de alejarla de aquí todo lo posible para que nadie salga herido- Sokka asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron en dirección a ella, siguiéndola, al tiempo que Aang la impulsaba constantemente hacia el bosque.

Katara ayudó a Toph a andar hasta la casa donde estaban los niños y le pidió que levantara una barrera de piedra, así como las que tuvo que hacer para detener a unos cuantos pueblerinos enfadados que no dudaban en arriesgar sus vidas para dar caza a la secuestradora.

Aang y Sokka dejaron de obligarla a retroceder a medio camino, ya que la mujer parecía haber decidido escapar de ellos. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que era más fuerte que ella.

Se acercaron hasta un pequeño claro iluminado por la gran luna. La mujer había bajado a tierra y se había encogido aparentemente indefensa. De vez en cuando emitía algunos sonidos extraños y escalofriantes, como si hablara consigo misma. Sokka la miró perplejo.

-¡Sokka, no te acerques!- le pidió Aang al ver que su amigo comenzaba a andar lentamente hacia ella. –Noto una energía espiritual muy grande, es peligrosa.

-Aang, creo que ya se lo que está pasando- dijo para sorpresa de su compañero. –aquella noche dijo que se quería vengar de todos y es por eso que secuestra a los niños. Perdió a un ser querido por culpa de alguien. Así que es muy posible que sea alguien de aquí.

-¿Quieres decir del pueblo? No tiene mucho sentido... Además, hay bastante gente que ha perdido a alguien importante.

-Sí, pero piensa, ¿Cuánta gente ha desaparecido antes de la primera aparición de la bruja?- se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque vio que Aang no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, solo sabían que Yaki fue uno de los primeros en perder a su hermana pequeña hacía un año y aparte del suceso en el que desaparecieron unos cuantos niños no sabían nada.

-Solo se me ocurre Yaki.

-Yo conozco a otra persona que también perdió a un ser querido hace años, incluso antes de la tragedia de los niños.- Aang lo miró asombrado, quiso evitar que Sokka siguiera acercándose pero sabía que no le haría caso así que se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier movimiento brusco. –y esa persona es Fiura.

La figura ante ellos se detuvo cuando Sokka dijo aquel nombre y tras unos instantes una risa estremecedora inundó los alrededores. Esperó hasta que la mujer se girara por completo mostrando su rostro, el cual apenas tenía rasgos característicos de la joven. Les dedicó una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados y alzó su mano izquierda con largas uñas puntiagudas hacia él.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, Sokka. Pero estás equivocado.- la acompañaron nuevas risas al tiempo que se acercaba. Sokka hizo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo a resguardarse tras Aang, tenía miedo y no podía negar que quería salir de allí cuanto antes pero algo en su interior le pedía que se quedara. Aang se puso tenso tras él adoptando una pose amenazadora.

-¿A-a qué te refieres? Sé que eres tú, Fiura. Ya puedes dejar de engañarnos a todos- soltó decepcionado y bajando su mirada, en el fondo se sentía dolido por haber confiado en ella.

-Ya que te empeñas tanto te adelantaré que tus deducciones son ciertas en parte. Sin embargo, estás equivocado en todo lo demás. No sabes lo que realmente sucedió aquél día.

-Sokka, ahora mismo no soy capaz de sentir la energía vital de Fiura, solo la de esta mujer y es como la de los espíritus.- estas últimas palabras hicieron que nuevas hipótesis bombardearan la cabeza de Sokka pero no acababa de encontrarles sentido.

-Los humanos como tú sois despreciables, egoístas, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por su propio interés.- Sokka negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, Fiura.- Sokka se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle contestado porque en cuanto lo hizo la mujer obtuvo un rostro mucho más amenazador y desencajado, como si el rencor hubiera aumentado.

-No te atrevas a negarlo.- trató de mantener el tono pero más bien pareció escupir aquellas palabras con desprecio. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre que se oscurecía a cada instante hasta convertirse en un color negro vacío y hueco.

-Aang, si dices que captas la energía de un espíritu y los niños que encontraron no están muertos… ¿Crees que podrían…?- le susurró al oído esperando que Fiura no se diera cuenta.

-Sí, es muy probable. Sus cuerpos solo estaban dormidos. Además, es posible que Fiura también esté atrapada allí de alguna manera.- Sokka asintió. Quería pensar que aquel monstruo no era la joven tan amable que habían conocido. Necesitaba distraerla mientras Aang meditaba para ir al mundo espiritual en busca de los niños. –No puedo dejarte aquí solo con ella.- dijo descartando al instante cualquier idea absurda que se le pasara por la cabeza a Sokka.

-No hay opción, eres el único que puede hacerlo y se nos acaba el tiempo.

-¿Crees que dejaré que lo hagas?- Fiura los interrumpió, se había cansado de escuchar como trataban de trazar un plan que no iba a funcionar. Lograría llevar a cabo su venganza y no terminaría ahí porque volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez.

-¡Claro que sí!- los dos chicos se alegraron al escuchar aquella voz. A unos metros Toph se acercaba corriendo y tras ella la seguía Katara. Toph aprovechó que Fiura estaba en el suelo para asestarle un buen golpe tras dar un puñetazo en el fango. Fiura cayó hacia atrás sorprendida y enfadada, la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de ella.

-¡Vamos, Aang, nosotros te cubriremos!.- él asintió y se sentó en uno de los árboles más alejados, acto seguido levantó unas cuantas rocas a su alrededor para cubrirse por completo y así proteger mejor su cuerpo. No tardó mucho en conectar con el mundo espiritual aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse y dejar de lado los gritos de sus amigos.

Katara alzó sus brazos con fluidez dando un par de vueltas rápidas y precisas sobre sí misma, después los echó hacia atrás y los estiró con fuerza, así, extrayendo agua del barro bajo sus pies y rodeando a Fiura. Congeló sus pies tan rápido como pudo. Entonces, Toph sacór varias piedras del suelo y se las lanzó con una patada. Estas le dieron de lleno en la cara levantando algo de polvo. Por un momento sonrieron, hasta que el polvo se dispersó y observaron que no tenía ningún rasguño. Fiura pegó un salto y volvió a flotar en el aire deshaciéndose de su amarre.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Otra vez no…- Toph se lamentó, tendría que atacarla a ciegas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que debía traer mi boomerang, ahora os podría servir de ayuda. ¡Pero no, doña mandona no quería que lo trajera y por tu culpa no puedo luchar!.- se quejo Sokka obteniendo un gruñido de Katara, en parte sabía que su hermano tenía algo de razón.

Entonces, se asombraron al ver como el cuerpo de Fiura caía al suelo retorciéndose, pero ninguno entendió la razón.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Katara. Toph no dudó ni un segundo y se valió de la tierra para amarrar sus manos y piernas. Ya no podría escaparse por mucho que lo intentara, pero a pesar de que se sacudía con fuerza no parecía ser a causa de estar apresada.

-Le ocurre algo- Sokka se acercó deprisa hasta ella ignorando las advertencias de su hermana de que se mantuviera alejado. Tras él Katara y Toph también se acercaron al cuerpo que gritaba sin cesar, parecía que algún tipo de veneno potente estaba carcomiendo cada uno de sus órganos. – ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-¿No ha sido ella quien ha provocado todo este alboroto? ha intentado matar niños, Sokka.- él negó con la cabeza las palabras de su hermana, estaba convencido de que Fiura no podía haber hecho aquello por propia voluntad.

-Aún no sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado, no podemos dejarla así.- Sokka le dedicó una mirada suplicante que ella no pudo ignorar, a fin de cuentas tenía razón, no era propio de ellos abandonar a alguien en mal estado y seguramente Aang estaría de acuerdo. Se acercó más a su cuerpo sin sentirse totalmente segura de que pudiera estar a salvo a aquella distancia. Sacó agua limpia de su alrededor y pasó la masa líquida por todo su cuerpo analizándolo con cuidado. No había signos de enfermedades ni heridas internas. Aquello escapaba a su entendimiento.

Sokka estiró su mano instintivamente hasta tocar la mejilla de Fiura, por un momento le pareció ver a la joven en aquel rostro envejecido e irreconocible. Se asustó cuando ella reaccionó al contacto y se detuvo unos instantes.

-¡Sokka, eres tú! Su cuerpo reacciona a ti- gritó Katara.

-Lo que faltaba- suspiró Toph.

-Entonces lo de antes ha debido ser por algo que he hecho o quizás algo que… he dicho. ¡El boomerang! Ella lo sabía, hablé del boomerang con ella hace un par de días.- Katara quiso reprocharle que contara una de sus peleas a alguien desconocido pero su hermano parecía demasiado emocionado con lo que acababa de descubrir, así que le quitó importancia.

-Debe estar ligada a ti de alguna manera- comentó nuevamente Toph. Sokka trató de acariciarla otra vez pero aquello no funcionó por segunda vez, así que pensó todo lo rápido que pudo en alguna otra cosa.

-Los niños ya están a salvo. Algunos de los espíritus me ayudaron a encontrarlos y en estos momentos estarán despertando. Por desgracia, no he podido salvar a aquellos que desaparecieron por primera vez… sus espíritus han permanecido separados de su cuerpo durante demasiado tiempo- Aang se acercó a ellos con rostro triste. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí pero la enorme energía que emanaba de la mujer parecía descontrolada.

-¿Aang has descubierto algo sobre…?- no terminó la pregunta, ya que su amigo le respondió al instante negando con la cabeza.

-Hemos buscado por todas partes pero nadie sabía nada de ella. No está en el mundo de los espíritus, Sokka. Debe seguir en su cuerpo junto a ese otro espíritu.

-Eso explicaría que de alguna forma pueda reaccionar a ciertas cosas que Sokka dice o hace- aclaró Katara. El tiempo de Fiura se acababa, la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzaba a consumirla por dentro arrancándole desgarradores gritos de dolor. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un aura de color rojo.

-Tengo una idea- propuso Aang. No tenían muchas alternativas y debían probar. Le indicó a Sokka que le hablara de cosas que hubieran compartido, conversaciones que pudieran haberle afectado. Mientras tanto, el trataría de purificar al espíritu que la acechaba. – ¡Vamos, Sokka, piensa en algo ya! Sino no podré hacerlo. Tienes que calmarla.

-Esto… ¿por dónde empiezo? es un poco embarazoso… veamos… Fiura, ¿recuerdas cuando me preparaste las tortitas? pues… te mentí, te dije que estaban buenas pero te habías pasado con la sal- sonrió sin estar convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres calmarla o enfurecerla más? Eso no funciona. ¡Piensa en alguna otra cosa, cabeza hueca!- Toph estaba perdiendo los nervios, al igual que Aang que llevaba unos minutos tratando de combatir el aura roja con una blanca y pura cual rayo de luz.

-¡Vale, tranquila!- volvió a agacharse acercándose a ella con cuidado y cogiendo su mano. Parecía haber conseguido captar su atención. –aquel día no te lo dije pero siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu hermano, Fiura. Sé que tuviste que sufrir mucho. Aunque mi hermana y yo nos peleemos continuamente me volvería loco si la perdiera porque es un gran apoyo para mí– Katara le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, Sokka no solía demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos y menos con todos ellos delante. Debía estar realmente dispuesto a salvar a aquella chica, lo admiraba.

-¡Sigue! Está funcionando- gritó Aang.

Sokka le dedicó unas cuantas palabras sincerándose totalmente con ella, si aquello funcionaba debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla. –Fiura, se que tu no harías daño a aquellos niños. No sé qué es lo que te atormenta pero este espíritu se está aprovechando de ese sentimiento para tomar control de ti. Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma.- estas últimas palabras lograron que Aang finalmente pudiera liberarla y el espíritu flotó en el aire unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer, esta vez, con un aura blanca.

* * *

Sokka cogió a Fiura en brazos y volvieron al pueblo, contarían que fue ella quien los liberó a todos de la bruja. De todas formas nadie había podido reconocer su rostro, así que no tendrían problemas para que les creyeran y ella podría volver a vivir tranquila con su gente.

Toph se deshizo de las enormes paredes y explicaron brevemente todo lo sucedido a los guardias y a la gente. Había algo diferente en ellos: esperanza y alegría, los niños debían haber despertado a aquellas alturas. Por fin la maldición había terminado, ya no tenían de qué temer y aunque en un principio pudieran desconfiar de que todo realmente hubiera acabado la prueba definitiva era el hecho de que sus hijos habían vuelto.

Colocaron a Fiura en su cama y tardó varias horas en despertar, su cuerpo había sufrido algunos daños internos que Katara no podía curar. Así que durante todo ese tiempo había tratado las heridas que tenían Toph y ella. Mientras tanto Aang había salido para asegurarse que todos estaban bien y para ayudar a reparar los daños que Fiura había causado en el pueblo.

Comenzaba a amanecer y a medida que los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana Fiura abría sus ojos lentamente. Era capaz de recordar todo con claridad, las pequeñas lagunas con las que había convivido habían desaparecido.

-Por fin despiertas.- se dirigió Sokka a ella. En aquel momento estaban solos en el cuarto. –No te imaginas el trabajo que nos has dado- le reprochó dedicándole una sonrisa, se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

-Sokka, hay algo que debo contarte.- el asintió con la cabeza, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para que ella decidiera hacerlo. Quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido y quizás cuando despertara podría decírselo. –al fin he recordado todo.

-Sí, la verdad es que me tienes bastante intrigado.- se acomodó en una butaca de tela dándole paso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi hermano pequeño?- Sokka asintió de inmediato. –en realidad si lo encontré en el bosque. Pero no estaba solo, jugaba con un amigo; un espíritu. En mi pueblo siempre hemos temido a los espíritus por eso cuando lo vi me enfadé con él y lo obligué a que volviera conmigo. No escuché lo que quería decirme. –bajó la mirada triste. –Discutimos y después salió corriendo. Lo seguí y entonces me di cuenta de que había caído en las garras de otro espíritu peligroso y malvado. No supe qué hacer así que traté de hablar con él pero no funcionó. Entonces Kirai, el amigo espíritu de mi hermano, le ayudó para que pudiera escapar, quedando él presa del espíritu y yo fui tan cobarde que lo dejé atrás.- hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire. –corrí con mi hermano en brazos tanto como pude alejándonos de allí y conseguimos volver a casa sanos y salvos. Unos días después tuve varias pesadillas y comencé a tener pérdidas de memoria hasta que finalmente mi hermano no volvió a casa a pesar de que lo busqué por todas partes.

-Entonces no eras consciente de lo que hacías- negó con la cabeza. Sokka entendía el por qué de todo aquello, por fin las cosas tenían sentido.

-También me pasó con vosotros, durante los ataques no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, y me inventé lo de ir a ayudar a la vecina para no preocuparos.

-Si es así, tu hermano también habrá despertado como los otros niños.- su alegría duró muy poco al ver el rostro triste de Fiura.

-No, el no despertará jamás, al igual que los niños desaparecidos hace años. Mi hermano fue mi primera víctima y no solo separé su alma de su cuerpo, sino que me deshice del cuerpo. Lo busqué al día siguiente pensando que se había perdido cuando realmente fui yo quien se deshizo de él. Pero no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido, ni tampoco lo del espíritu que tomaba control de mí- unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. En parte se alegraba de haber recordado todo pero también habría preferido ahorrarse el dolor de sus acciones.

-El espíritu que tenías en tu cuerpo te maldijo, seguramente dolida por lo que le ocurrió a Kirai. Así que se alimentaba del sentimiento de culpa que tenías reprimido para actuar en tu lugar.

-Si… quería vengarse y podría decirse que lo ha conseguido, no la culpo.- Fiura se secó las lágrimas con la manga, acto seguido Sokka agarró su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya ha terminado todo, ahora tienes que empezar de cero, deja el pasado a un lado y no permitas que te vuelva a atormentar.- ella asintió. –Además, debo decir que has sido una bruja muy tenebrosa, creo que de todos los enemigos a los que me enfrentado de las más fuertes y aterradoras.- Fiura no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa con sus tonterías. –Y porque no te has escuchado reír en estado bruja, dabas verdadero miedo. Por un momento pensé en salir corriendo de allí.

Esta vez Fiura le dedicó una sonrisa dulce llena de cariño. –Aún así no lo hiciste, no me dejaste atrás, Sokka. Te lo agradezco mucho de verdad, a ti y a los demás por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. –se acercó a él lentamente sorprendiéndolo pero Sokka no se apartó y dejó que la chica juntara sus labios con los de él. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del leve beso y sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardían.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- la voz cortante de Toph los sorprendió tanto que se separaron bruscamente. Era evidente que querían reírse de él.

-No es lo que parece- trató de excusarse. Fiura comenzó a reírse en alto acompañando las risas de los otros tres. -¡Es verdad! ¿De qué te ríes tú?- preguntó a la chica en la cama culpándola de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo que a Suki también le hará mucha gracia.- Toph consiguió que Sokka se acercara rápidamente a ella suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Mientras Katara y Aang seguían riéndose Fiura se sintió un poco culpable por haber comprometido a Sokka pero estaba convencida de que al final no le supondría ningún problema.

Tras despedirse de su nueva amiga los cuatro volvieron a la cueva en la que habían permanecido Appa y Momo y entre súplicas y risotadas volvieron a ocupar sus lugares alzando el vuelo hacia su destino.


End file.
